1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a fiber optic connector module and in particular, to a module which accepts asymmetrical telecommunications cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modules which accept electrical cartridges are well known in the telecommunications industry. The modules insert into a framework and make connections between cables and fibers of various pieces of telecommunications equipment.
As the complexity of the connections and the use of fiber optics increases in the telecommunications industry, wire management becomes increasingly difficult. In particular, the fiber optic cables must be routed so that the radius of curvature does not cause the cables to break or crack. In addition, the connections must be made correctly, as the high number of connections made may easily lead to errors in connecting cables and wires and malfunction of equipment. To combat this problem, connections are often made using cartridges to insert into modules, which are then attached to the framework. This aligns groups of connections and ensures proper alignment when the cartridges are correctly inserted. Even with cartridges, problems may still exist as the cartridges may be improperly inserted and incorrect connections may be made.
To ensure that cartridges are inserted into the correct slot, cartridges may be made so that they have shapes which are different from one another. Similarly, the slots in the module have shapes which have corresponding shapes. However, such a design increases the number of parts which must be stocked and leads to increased costs. This design also increase the time and complexity for insertion of the various cartridges and modules as each cartridge aligns and inserts differently.
It can be seen then, that a fiber optic module is needed which accepts cartridges which are easily insertable and which are insertable in a manner that ensures correct alignment and attachments are made. It can be appreciated that a single module which may be configured so that the direction of insertion is readily apparent and which is insertable at any slot location would decrease costs while maintaining reliability.